Talk:Renekton/@comment-70.162.52.30-20120709175717
Dear Anyone Reading This, Ren is still my all time favorite champ, and to all the nay sayers and haters who complain about his late game faults, remember that when playing Ren the key is to have a great early game being as aggressive as possible and build into a late game CDR damage soak for team fights. Many players opt for trying to keep Ren as an amazing hunter/killer throughout the whole of any match... and this does Ren little good IMHO... especially late game when it's team fight time. Use runes/masteries/brute(ghostblade) to get between 33-38% CDR at Lvl 18. Buy boots, a few Doran's blades (or a blade and shield... or just rush a Brute) and then focus on getting a Brute, Giant's Belt, Neg. Cloak and Chainmail. These provide everything Ren needs to be a mid game dominator. Build them into Wormogs, Thornmail, FoN... tack on an Atma's Imp. at some time, Ghostblade and Merc Treads (which should be bought ASAP)... and come late game you become what I feel is one of the greatest off tanks in the game due to ren's ultimate (which now has an amazing cool down and can be popped about once per minute). I admit his damage output suffers, but again, it about changing your mentality and recognizing some major differences between an ealry/mid game Ren as opposed to late game. This build allows you to 1v1... and even 2v1 agsinst squishy types... with few problems even at lvl 18. But more importantly, you can initiate team fights while cranking out all of your abilities... have enough resistances/health/tenacity to survive long enough to get out of the team fight in great shape... and in a few seconds, you can do it all over again! Rinse, lather and repeat all the way to the enemy's nexus. Early game Ren is all about "You had better Run from Ren (even you, Darius... OP my butt), for if not, you're croco-gator food". Late game you need to be willing - and have a build which allows for - you to change that metality to "You had better run from Ren, for if not, you're food for the croco-gator's team... and he will live long enough to pick at the last few chunks of meat on your bones!" The current meta on Ren seems to be about trying to do as much damage as possible at all stages of the game, and in the late game, Ren just can't keep up damage and survivability. So which do you want... hanging around the edges of a team fight hoping for a kill and to not get focussed on... or to charge in being able to take anything your enemy might throw at you long enough for your team to win the advantage, you to retreat and reload (wait for CDR to kick in) and then finish off the stragglers! One last thing... STOP BUYING PHAGE and FH!!! Ren auto-attacks for crap, people. You want to proc on-hit effects... play Teemo.